Research is currently being done to develop smaller electrical storage cells having a greater storage density than existing storage cells for use in modern electronic devices.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.